


Уздечка

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Genital Piercing, Kelpies, M/M, Romance, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Ньют и Альбус ночуют на берегу шотландского озера, пытаясь поймать кэлпи





	Уздечка

Шотландские озера — та еще глухомань. Редкие деревушки разбросаны на значительном расстоянии, и местные жители, разумеется, знают всё по всех. И не только друг о друге, но и о кэлпи, которые водятся в здешних озерах. В Форт-Августе, на берегу Лох-Несса, слухи о кэлпи ходят очень давно…

Кэлпи — это не то конь с белой гривой, не то юноша с патлатыми волосами, не то девушка, красивая и, разумеется, тоже лохматая. Но Ньюту Скамандеру девушка никогда не являлась. Кэлпи Ньюта — либо парень, либо конь.

Чтобы усмирить кэлпи, его надо оседлать, накинуть заговоренную уздечку, произнести заклятье покорности… А потом можно кормить лошадку овсом, кататься на ней под водой сколько вздумается, гладить и, если водяной конь примет человеческое обличье, даже целовать.

Но сперва — уздечка. Ньют прекрасно знает, как накинуть ее на лошадь. Но рука Ньюта не поднимается, чтобы накинуть уздечку на человека.

— Альбус, пожалуйста, давай еще раз… — просит Ньют, погружая палатку в полумрак.

В шотландском захолустье магов и магглов примерно поровну. Но Ньют, как и полагается ловцу, несколько суеверен. А потому на его палатке — щитовые чары, и заклятье невидимости, и заглушающее, и еще то, которое согревает, — на берегу озера всегда сыро.

Впрочем, Альбус уверен, что никто не согреет Ньюта лучше него. А Ньют уверен, что скоро у него все получится… Если потренироваться.

— Альбус, стой, где стоишь. Ты — кэлпи.

— Я — преподаватель.

— Ты на каникулах.

— И я представлял себе эти каникулы несколько иными, — не сдерживается Альбус.

Ньют насупленно молчит. Слышно, как по стене палатки карабкается лукотрус Пикетт, как под двуспальной постелью шуршат нюхли — у них в июле пик брачного сезона, к началу учебного года можно будет ждать щенков.

Сквозь стены палатки, сквозь щитовые чары проникает заглушенный вой. Кэлпи вышел на берег озера и приманивает к себе случайного прохожего. Скоро вой сменится серебристым пением. Через полчаса можно будет выходить на ловлю…

Ухают совы в большой клетке, хрустит своим яблоком камуфлори.

Альбусу кажется, что он сейчас — на арене цирка. Но Ньют смотрит выжидающе, похлопывает уздечкой по бедру. Его щеки пламенеют, глаза блестят, жар возбуждения поднимается по бедрам.

Альбус сдается, поворачивается спиной. И, уклонившись от уздечки, вдруг сбрасывает с себя рубашку, снимает брюки, опускается на колени…

— Ты что? — почти изумляется Ньют.

— Заклятье покорности, — напоминает Альбус.

— Что?

— Ты должен наложить на меня заклятье покорности. Иначе не сработает…

В голосе Альбуса плывет нежность, плавится желание.

Его стон не похож на призывный голос кэлпи, более того — его стон никто не услышит снаружи. Но Альбус продолжает мягко покачиваться, изгибаться, подставляясь под ласки, а потом оглядывается… Умоляющий взгляд над обнаженным плечом — будто заклятье покорности уже произнесено и сработало.

Ньют мягко смеется и набрасывает уздечку, пристраивается сзади, придерживая Альбуса за бедра… Двигается рывками, жестковато — даже с учетом того, что Альбус себя подготовил, ожидая возвращения Ньюта.

 

Шуршит ткань палатки, потрескивают парящие в воздухе свечи, коротко, нежно стонет Альбус, чуть жестче — Ньют, давно отпустивший уздечку. Он никогда не причинит вреда ни одному животному, магическому или нет. Он причинит боль другому человеку только по взаимному согласию, только в интересах магической зоологии.

В палатке пахнет потом, спермой, яблоком, которое грызет камуфлори, и счастьем.

Снаружи снова несется вой кэлпи. Сейчас это точно водяной жеребец. Ньют видел на берегу следы копыт, отпечатанных задом наперед. Но если кэлпи превратится в человека, Ньют попробует его оседлать прямо под водой.

— О чем ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает Альбус, поднимаясь с колен.

— Обо всем понемногу, — Ньют прижимается веснушчатой щекой к его влажной спине. — Альбус, у меня к тебе просьба. Ты не мог бы вынуть «принца Альберта»?

— М-м-м?

— Или хотя бы замени золото на позолоту, хорошо? Мне не нравится каждое утро вынимать нюхлей из твоих трусов.

На стене палатки возмущенно верещит неженка Пикетт.


End file.
